Stay Evil The Tale of the Rise of M & M
by Marcibelle
Summary: Two young wrestlers finally get their chance at stardom in TNA. However, they encounter many obstacles and people during their rise. They rely on each other to make it through and finally reach the pentacle of their success.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

OOC- This is a quick little prologue. The action picks up in the next edition. Marc has his own version of the events, while this is mine. Thoughts and comments are always welcomed! Thanks in advance!

Stay Evil; The Story of M & M 

**Prologue**:

Well, who do we have here? Yeah, that's right; it's the tale of the tape of the most legendary duo in the history of wrestling- M & M. And this is what happens on our rise from trainees to the big time. Marc and I have known each other for many years, and well, we finally got our shot at superstardom. So really, it's time to stay evil and remember we are the greatest thing to hit the wrestling world, like ever!


	2. Chapter 2 Centerfold

**Chapter 1: Centerfold**

Urgh, Marc and I were on our way to Maryland to take part in the Maryland Championship Wrestling show. I hate having to go to these shows. How can someone be happy having to drive a billion miles and sleep in dirty hotels, well motels?! And of course, I hate that filthy place of Baltimore, Maryland. I absolutely love being in the shows in New Jersey and New York. However, this was going to be a very important show, agents from Total Nonstop Action and World Wrestling Entertainment was going to be there. I accidentally forgot to mention that to Marc. Oopsy daisy. He has a lot on his mind, like sleep. He never sleeps in these hotels. I can't blame him. But one of us has to sleep so I force myself to sleep. Urgh, don't I wish I was home in my fluffy bed. So I had to wake that hippo of a friend at six o'clock in the morning.

Big mistake. He broke the clock and several other things. Lord knows what they were to begin with. The only thing I knew was that we were sent there to face some WWE developmental talent in a mix tag match. Right now, I am so livid. I grabbed Marc by the neck and threw the bags at him. To top it all off, I shoved a bagel in his mouth. I have to drive another five hours to get to the show. I was more than irate everything and everyone was in my way. So naturally being the New Yorker that I am, I had to educate these OTHER people on driving. So I was shouting and speeding down the freeway. Suddenly, my phone had gone off. Who would call at seven o'clock in the morning? So "Bossy" by Kelis blasts out of my glove compartment, so I yell at Marc to answer it.

Marc; Helloo?

Petulia: Yeah hello, it's Petulia Ravencroft from MCW, is Marcella available to talk?

Marc; yep, hold on a second.

He held the cell phone to my ear as I was driving. I could never break the law about driving and talking on the cell phone. Oops, sarcasm.

Petulia; Marcella? Yah, hello, its Petulia from MCW, I'm ringing about you and your friend's matches tonight, well, there's a slight problem, surprisingly both of your opponents have been injured, so instead of fobbing the both of you off tonight, we've booked you into a mixed tag team match. Is that alright with you and your friend?

Marcella; Yeah sure, can you tell us who we are facing?

Petulia; They are two WWE students. You know that Taryn girl from the

Diva search? Well it's her and Ted.

Marcella; Ted who?

Petulia; Ted DiBiase Jr., son of that billion dollar man.

Oh lordy. Did she just say TED DIBIASE JR? I probably had my mouth open for years. So I heard Marc close the phone and my mouth. He probably mumbled something about me being a disgusting fly catcher. So after about forty-five minutes, we began to speak about pointless gibberish. Hey, I had to do something to keep my mind off of meeting "TEDDY". However, the twat fell asleep on me. So what did I do? Yell.

Marc; Marci, what are shouting at now?

Marcella; Did you not see that CLOUD? It moved completely in front of my vision, we could have crashed…

Urgh, he probably thought I was more of a freak than before. I could have sworn he thought I was drooling. I so was NOT. So we decided, wait no, I decided to pull over to have some food. However, Marc thought it was lovely to SPEAK.

Marc; Was someone thinking of their ickle Teddy weddy?

What?! Fucking WHAT? Why was he going in stupid twatty British mode with me? I would slap him to MCW. So I glared at him and threw my sandwich at his fat square head.

Marcella; WHAT is wrong with you Marc?

Marc; Are we nearly there yet?

Marcella; Don't you dare say anything to Teddy tonight or I will hang you from the ceiling by your balls. Have you got it?

I smirked knowing full well that I would so do that. Therefore, we both chuckled at this. We proceeded to have fun singing along to songs and talk about thumping stupid people whom we hate. Eventually, we arrived outside of Maryland Championship Wrestling. We got our bags out from the trunk of the jeep. And who did we see? Our opponents Taryn and ….and… and… TED!! I could not help myself. I kinda, sorta, well, I dropped my bags and stared at Ted. Well, I really don't know what exactly happened. I know Marc extended his hand to shake hands with Ted. And BAM, they were gone. However, I was rooted in the ground. I couldn't move at all. About ten minutes or so, Marc was back for me. He threw water at me. How awesome. I was wet and sitting on the ground like a moron. Thank goodness Ted wasn't there. Wait, oh no, he was. Great! How was I going to redeem myself?! He probably thought I was profoundly mentally retarded. So I smiled and waved at Ted, who waved back slightly confused.

Well, after all that embarrassing stuff, it was time to get out there in front of the Baltimore crowd. "Ice Breaker" had blasted through little arena, as Taryn and Ted walked past us, giving us a thumbs up. They headed out through the curtain together as the crowd cheered them on. Awwh, I could melt. Ted was wishing us luck. That's great...oh no Marc is looking over to me. So I cleared my throat and smiled.

Marc; You excited?

Marcella; Yeah and the fact that talent scouts from WWE, TNA and some other promotions are gonna be here, it's so exciting! This could be our big break!

Marc; WHAT? Talent scouts? WWE? TNA? Other promotions? And exactly when were you planning of telling me?

I looked at him like "oops" as our entrance music, "Shine" by HEMME began to play. I smiled and took his trampy hand as we headed out through the curtain. We were booked in for the main event match, which was cool. We had a shared gimmick. It was like Paul and Katie-Lea Burchill's gimmick, without the incestuous-ness. We played trash talking, people hating, brother and sister who were just a little bit psychotic; the crowd always hated us, it was real fun! Well, if you liked that sort of thing. Oh I couldn't wait to get started. Oh look, it's Ted. Oh god, Marcella GET A GRIP!

_**The bell rang in the arena.**_

_**Ring Announcer; Ladies and Gentlemen the following intergender tag team contest is scheduled for one fall. In the ring from New Orleans, Taryn Terrel! And her tag team partner, from Clinton, Mississippi, weighing in at two hundred and thirty pounds, Ted DiBiase Jr! **_

_**The crowd came alive for the two loved babyfaces in the ring. **_

_**Ring Announcer; And their opponents, from 'somewhere better than here', Marc and Marcella, they, are M&M!**_

_**Of course the crowd booed for the siblings they loved to hate. Marcella entered the ring as Marc took his place on the apron as the music died and the match begun! Marcella began shouting abuse at Taryn whilst shoving her hand into her face, almost like a school bully would. Marcella then kicked Taryn in the abdomen, making her fall to her knees. She then screamed in Taryn's face before grabbing a hold of her hair and tossing her across the ring. Marci walked toward her and got a fist to her gut. The crowd cheered as Taryn tried to come back, but Marcella kneed her in the side of the face, knocking her back down. Marci then picked her up and slapped her back down. She then turned around, pointing at Ted, throwing abuse at him, but she was rolled up from behind. 1, 2, Marc ran in and dragged Taryn off of Marci by her hair. Ted then ran in for the save and speared Marc. Marc fell down and rolled to the outside. Ted went back to his corner where Taryn tagged him in. Ted versus Marcella. Marcella rolled her eyes before walking up to him. She planted a kiss on his lips to distract him, as her brother Marc ran into the ring and slammed Ted's head to the mat. Marc went to his corner where Marcella tagged him in. Marc got back into the ring and began stomping on Ted's chest before picking him up. He then put Ted's head in between his thighs to execute a powerbomb or a piledriver move. However, Ted lifted Marc up by his legs and spun him around before slamming him down using a water-wheel-slam. He went for the cover. 1, 2, kick out. Ted then locked in a headlock to Marc. Somehow Marc reversed it and picked up Ted and delivered an excellent sidewalk slam. While Ted was down, Marc grabbed a hold of both his legs and smirked. Marcella screamed with joy and began clapping and shouting 'it's over, it's over!'. He spun Ted round and round until Ted's back lifted off the canvas. Marc then let go, sending Ted through one of the middle ropes and out to the floor outside. Marcella got in the ring with Marc as they took time out to pose, rubbing it in their opponents face that they're in control. The crowd booed heavily at them. Taryn hopped off the apron and checked on Ted, but by this time, Marcella and Marc were already out of the ring. Marc walked up to Taryn and Taryn, looking frightened of him, turned around and was floored by a Light's Out from Marcella! Marci then jumped on top of Taryn while she was on the floor and began clawing at her face and hitting her. Marc was in front of Ted, cheering on Marci, so Ted got up, without his knowledge and grabbed a hold of Marc's head and bashed it off the apron, sending him into the ring. Marcella looked up but was kicked in the face by Ted! The crowd went nuts as Ted slid back into the ring and began suplexing, clotheslining and throwing Marc everywhere! Ted had Marc up on top of his shoulders, ready to deliver a scoop lift slam, a vengeful Marcella slides into the ring and swings her leg, kicking Ted in between the legs, causing herself and Marc to be disqualified. Ted dropped Marc, but Marc recovered rapidly. Marc picked up Ted on top of his shoulders, Marcella grabbed a hold of his head as the two delivered a double team flapjack to him, or as M&M like to call it, The Hitlist! Marc and Marcella then posed for the booing crowd as Ted rolled out of the ring, where Taryn was, to check on him.**_

We headed to the back after that poppin' match to be greeted by Ted on the other side of the curtains.

Ted; Great match guys! The crowd was really amped up!

Marcella; Thanks Teddy.

Oh crap, I didn't mean to say that. Oh no. OH NO. OH NO. I was probably as red as a tomato. I looked over at Marc. Surely, he would be able to save me. However, Ted spoke again.

Ted; Hey, how would you two like to come for a drink with me later?

Marc; Sorry, Ted, we really can't; we've got to get back home. Maybe another time we see you?

Ted nodded and waved us off as we headed down to a locker room. We got into one of the locker rooms and sat down. Yeah Yeah, the match was awesome. But, oh goodness, I kissed Teddy. He was a good kisser. I wonder if I get to kiss him again. Hmm, why was Marc's mouth open saying words? Oh shit, he was talking to me. I didn't hear what he was saying.

Marc; That was SO awesome!

Marcella; Marc, I kissed Teddy.

Marc; I kinda noticed. Now shall we sta-

Marcella; I kissed Teddy.

Urgh, Marc was upset with me again. How could he expect me to function? I had just kissed a guy who I thought was totally hot and sexy and stuff. Wow, I wonder what he was doing. I kinda didn't notice that we had company in the form of TNA wrestlers. There was Angelina Love, SoCal Val, Velvet Sky, Samoa Joe and ODB. They definitely had to be lost or something. But, they couldn't ruin my moment. Not at all. Oh I kissed—huh… they were smiling at us. Velvet Sky or Talia Madison walked over to us. She extended her hand to us, but I was still busy touching my lips and sighing to concentrate on manners. Lucky for me, Marc shook her hands.

Velvet; Hey. I'm Jamie, this is . Valerie, Joe, Jessica and Lauren.

Marc; Nice to meet you all.

Velvet; We are from TNA and we were told to visit this event to see if there were any talented men or women worth TNA's time, and I think we've found it.

Marc; Oh right cool. Is that a way of telling us to get out?

Angel Williams, known in TNA as Angelina Love, laughed, and walked over to us with Samoa Joe. They obviously knew Marc was very uncomfortable twat around really famous people. He was from Britain so how many famous wrestling stars would he see?

Angelina; No silly.

Joe; We want you two to come and try out for TNA.

Marc; You want us two, me and Marcella, to try out for TNA?

Okay now, some big thing was speaking about TNA. WAIT?! TNA. NO I want to go where Teddy is. I can't kiss... WHAT am I babbling about? NO Cena? NO MIZ? NO CODY RHODES? NO CARLITO? NO MELINA? NO VICTORIA? NO WWE? Oh I'm raging. I was raging. Now why can't this RAPTIST faggy get out of my way?

Marcella; WHO is this buffoon standing in front of me, BLOCKING my vision?

Well, I was a tad bit angry. Oh no, Marc was about to fling me to Japan and back ninety times. He giggled uncomfortably as he elbowed me in the gut. I whimpered a bit as I looked over to the five guests in our locker room.

Marc; Marcella, you know these guys right, from TNA? Love, Sky, Joe, Val and ODB? You know..

Marcella; Oh, are you five lost or something?

Marc; Marci, they want us to go and try out for TNA and go for an interview. That's good.

Oh man, this really sucked. We are basically going to be in TNA. Man, I guess WWE didn't find us wonderful. I really wanted to be there. But well, oh my god. I KISSED TEDDY. I guessed my face had lit up and I went spastic again, because instead of saying something remotely on topic, I screamed out total hogwash.

Marcella; GUYS! I KISSED TEDDY!

So basically I made a fool out of myself, YET AGAIN. Oh well. Velvet probably found this so frickin' hilarious. As she was giggling as she sat in between Marc and I. And of course I was still in my twatty mood.

Marcella; Velvet, will Teddy be there in TNA?

Velvet; Uuhhh…Totally.,

Marcella; Then we are there. Aren't we bro?

Well, that was interesting. Talia (Velvet Sky) handed us TNA's number while Marc gave her our number. They soon left the room rather abruptly chatting about rings or something. I don't what came over me. But I was dancing around the room like a complete mong as Marc went to take a shower.


	3. Chapter 3 Shine

OOC- I have up to Chapter 7 done for the story. I will be uploading it throughout the day. As I said thoughts would be appreciated. Again, Marc has his version of the events. And also, I don't own anything but myself and the story. Marc owns himself. And everyone is owned by themselves and respected companies. Thanks again!

Chapter 2: Shine;;

It was true to their word, TNA had called us two days later. And that meant, we were there in TNA headquarters in Orlando, Florida. We were going to get our very first interviews. Man, were we nervous?! But the good news was, TEDDY gave ME his number. Well, actually he gave Marc his number. It just so happens that my cell was the first thing out, so I was in possession of Ted DiBiase Jr.'s number. I had annoyed Marc with chatter about when Teddy Weddy would call us and if John Cena would still love me even if I was a knockout. I guessed Marc was excited when we saw Talia and Angel commonly known as Velvet Sky and Angelina Love outside of the headquarters. He literally ran away from me. That ungrateful prick! They were already exchanging pleasantries. So I cleared my throat as I extended my hand.

Marcella; Hey Talia and Angel. It's nice to see yous again! I'm sorry about before..

Marc; Marci here took her medicine this time..

I shot him a glare and "accidentally" knocked him with my bag. I shook hands with the "Beautiful People".

Angel; Velvet, are those not really brother and sister?

Talia; Nopes, I was talking with some girl named Taryn and this guy named Ted…

Oh lordy, she mentioned TED. Great, the only reason she stopped speaking was that I nearly choked on my own saliva. Awesome, Marci! You are so coordinated. Anyways, as I was mentally slapping myself, they motioned for us to follow them into the building. They told us that we had separate interviews, and Marc's was first. I looked over to him and gave him thumbs up, only to get flipped off. Awesome! Angel Williams took Marc into this room while I was stuck with Velvet Sky. I smiled at her and then pulled out my phone. Talia coughed a bit so I adverted my eyes towards her. She smiled.

Talia; Waiting for lover boy to call?

Marcella; My WHAT?

I choked a bit as I looked around the room. Talia lightly chuckled as she pointed to the cell phone. She rolled her eyes.

Talia; Oh please, Marcella. It is so written all over your face. And plus, your reaction when I said Ted was so priceless.

Marcella; That obvious?

Talia; Yeah, hun. That obvious.

Marcella; Shit.

I put my cell phone back into my bag. As I did that, I thought about what was going to happen if Marc and I became TNA stars. However, I broke my thoughts and spoke to my new found friend.

Marcella; How's Gregory Helms?

Talia; Oh he's doing fine. I rather him be here in TNA, but he loves being in WWE.

Marcella; You can't blame him.

Talia shrugged her shoulder. We spoke briefly about our lives. It was pretty funny when I told her I knew that her real name was Jamie. However, I still called her either Talia or Velvet. It was rather funny how I got along with her. Well, Angel and Marc came back smiling. Actually, Marc had this angelic smirk on his face. Duh, he so got the job. I wanted to say something to this twat; however, Velvet Sky dragged me by the arm into this room. There I came face to face with Jeff Jarret and Velvet Sky. I shook his hand and introduced myself. Jeff then spoke.

Jeff Jarret; Marcella, we heard from a number of our wrestlers that you and your friend are quite talented. We just want to know a little about yourself.

Marcella; Well, I'm 20 years old. I've been training for almost four years. I've been in IWF in New Jersey, primarily. Then I have been smashing around independent circuit.

Velvet whispered several things in the ear of Jeff. He nodded and then smiled.

Jeff Jarret; If you are willing, TNA would like to sign you to a year contract as a Knockout.

Marcella; Erm, okay…. Thanks for the opportunity.

Several minutes later, I signed an outstanding contract and was told a few odd tidbits. We were going to debut AT TONIGHT'S Impact taping. Oh man, this was going to rock. I bided farewell to Jeff as Velvet and I left the interview. I knew this was going to one evil evil night. I glomped Marc, which I guess he thought wasn't possible since it wasn't WWE. So of course, I screamed to Marc that we were debuting tonight. Therefore, I just had to jump around acting like a dirty Mickie James. How could I not? I was going to be on the television. Eat your heart out WWE!

Whatever. So Love and Sky were explaining the backstage atmosphere- the whole who's who of the backstage area. Good thing they told MARC who was not to be messed with, since knowing him he would piss that person off. And that would not be too fruitful for us would that?!

Anyways, it was three o'clock and we were still in our regular street clothes. Then all of a sudden, this FAT pig of a woman. She really was a cross between pug dog and a pig. I had the right fame of mind to yell at her and call her PANSY, as she was a dirty sweaty. Oh god, I need to stop. So Betty Page of the Creative Team spoke to us about gimmicks and name changes for the iMPACT taping. She was so dirty and stupid as she went on and on. I had to try to pay attention to this creature since Marc was staring at this foul cockroach's mole. So I thumped him in the side before he got us into more trouble. The cockroach spoke.

**Betty; **_Did you hear that Marc?_

**Marc; **_Sorry, I didn't quite hear you. My mind was somewhere else._

**Marcella; **_*Mumbles* as well as your EYES!_

So I rolled my eyes as Marc looked at me.

**Betty; **_Son, your name change is the Doctor. You will play the 'fixer' of The Beautiful People. You will fix their problems and such, you understand? You would of seen it many times before here on TNA._

**Marc; **_Yeah, okay cool._

She handed Marc the fun fun sheet of twattiness. I rolled my eyes. Hey I wasn't amused by this tramp.

**Betty; **_Now your gimmick is different, Marcella. You are the newest Knockout to join The Beautiful People. You act how they act; like an air headed bimbo with a chip on your shoulder. Got it?_

**Marcella; **_Hah, bitch, I have a PHD in that._

I was all smug all right. Teach that whore to think I was some stupid little girl. Marc slapped his forehead. Betty was utterly confused, and she should be as she is a foreign little piece of shit that I will thump BACK to her Communist country. Then she had done it. She gave me the worst PIECE of paper in the history of the world. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH THIS WOMAN? So I kinda YELLED so loud that I hope VINCE MCMAHON heard all the way in Greenwich Connecticut.

**Marcella; **_WHAT? WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!! THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING ON TV WITH A NAME LIKE THAT!!_

**Betty; **_What's wro-_

**Marcella; **_-SUGAR PIE?! SUGAR FUCKING PIE!?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MARBLES YOU CRAZY WOMAN?!_

Sugar Pie? Fucking Sugar Pie! She was such a fat dirty disgusting slob. I had to educate this woman in the art of making names. She was clueless since she was from the STONE AGE. Therefore, we eventually got to the name Mercedes Valentine aka the Italian Bitch. Hey if I couldn't have my name that was the next best thing. Now if I were to see this slimy gimp again I will fling her back to fucking Sugar Pie land. Anyways, blah blah. We eventually got everything in order for our debut.


	4. Chapter 4 Ladies and Gentlemen

OOC- Marc and I worked together to make this debut chapter. Comments and Thoughts are appreciated!

**Chapter Three;**** Ladies And Gentlemen**

_**The lights dimmed in the Universal Studios arena as "Angel on My Shoulder" blasted onto the PA system. The crowd booed heavily as Angelina Love and Velvet Sky, The Beautiful People, made their way out from the back. As per usual, Love stood over Sky, who crawled under her legs and lifted herself up as David Penzer, the ring announcer, introduced them.**_

**David Penzer;**_Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Angelina Love and Velvet Sky; The Beautiful People!_

_**The two looked at each other and smirked before walking down the ring, throwing abuse at the crowd. The ladies got into the ring as they usually do, to tease the crowd, and were greeted by SoCal Val. Val smiled and handed the ladies microphones as the music died. Val went to exit the ring but was pulled back by Velvet Sky.**_

**Velvet Sky;**_Hey SoCal Val, don't leave, come, come stay here with us._

**Angelina Love; **_Yeah Val, don't be shy. _

**Velvet Sky;**_Angelina, she's bound to be shy, she's standing with the two hottest things on television!_

_**Velvet Sky and Angelina Love high five in the middle of the ring as SoCal Val stands there looking tremendously confused. Angelina walked up to Val and pulled a sad face, Val looked at her in a comforting way. She was passed a microphone by David Penzer.**_

**SoCal Val; **_Angelina, what's wrong?_

**Angelina Love; **_It's just that, you're so pretty and those other Knockouts, well, I don't see how they can be so mean about you! _

_**SoCal Val looked shocked and looked around at the booing audience. She looked over to Velvet who also, had a sad expression upon her face.**_

**Velvet Sky;**_Unfortunately Val, it's true._

**SoCal Val; **_Wh..what? I don't understand._

**Angelina Love; **_Your "friend", Salinas._

**SoCal Val; **_What about her?_

**Velvet Sky;**_Do you really want to know? I mean, we wouldn't want to make you sad, Val._

**SoCal Val; **_Just tell me, please._

**Angelina Love; **_She's jealous of you. She's jealous of your gorgeous red locks. She told me so. She says you want to be her and you so know what? She even told me that you stood on the corner outside her house, waiting for sex from PENSIONERS._

**Velvet Sky;**_Yeah, and she told me that you have a chest the size of a seven year old boy! But, seriously, she's just JEALOUS because she has to get implants to make hers the size they are. But that's not all._

**Angelina Love;**_Not even close to all._

**Velvet Sky; **_She said watching you eat, was like feeding time at the monkey section in the zoo._

**Angelina Love;**_But oh, Val, that fake Spanish weirdo isn't the only Knockout who has a total BITCH!_

**Velvet Sky; **_Oh no. How would you feel if your other good friend, that disgusting, bald freak, Roxxi, was being a bitch?_

**Angelina Love;**_And that manjaw, Traci, has had a few words to say about you aswell._

**Velvet Sky; **_But there's one Knockout who's almost as much of a backstabber as Salinas._

**Angelina Love;**_The filthiest thing alive.._

**The Beautiful People; **_ODB!_

_**Val now, was awfully upset, and in tears. She couldn't take these mind games that The Beautiful People were playing on her. But, they were soon cut off by "To Live To Die In LAX". An irate Salinas with microphone in hand, rushed down to the ring as Val quickly exited. Salinas slid into the ring and got up to her feet as her music fades as she raises the microphone to her mouth.**_

**Salinas;**_Who do you two sluts think you are? Talking trash about me and the other Knockouts backstage? Well, I'm here now, how about you say all that crap to my FACE. _

**Angelina Love; **_Salinas dearest, you're a total freak._

**Velvet Sky;**_Angelina's right Sal, you need a Doctor._

_**Salinas looks at The Beautiful People, but her concentration is sent down the ramp as "All About Us" by TaTu begins to play throughout the arena. Salinas keeps checking behind her incase The Beautiful People pull a fast one on her and attack her from behind, but smoke begins to pour out of the entrance hole. A figure is then seen; a figure of a tallish man. A man walks out dressed casually gripping onto a clipboard, with a stethoscope around his neck. He smirks as he enters the ring. The song fades away as he is handed a microphone. He begins to speak and reveals a British accent.**_

**The Doctor;**_Nice to see you again girls._

**Velvet Sky;**_It's always a pleasure._

**The Doctor;**_So, Salinas, according to my papers here, I understand you haven't been to the doctors in quite a while. Of course, if there are any reasons I understand they're totally personal and I won't bother asking you here. But, what I will give you is a Vaccination!_

_**Salinas looks around all confused but is kicked in the gut by The Doctor. He lifts her up and hits her with a TKO, knocking her out. The Beautiful People begin to laugh and shout at a downed Salinas. The crowd boo. The tron then lights up and shows the other members of LAX backstage, tied up to stretchers. The crowd begin to boo more and chant all sorts of things.**_

**The Doctor;**_Salinas, I'm afraid your friends won't be coming to your aid tonight. You see, they had an appointment with me earlier, and they just didn't want to leave._

_**The Doctor, Velvet Sky and Angelina Love all begin to laugh but the party is soon crashed as three angry looking Knockouts come raging out from behind the curtains; Traci Brooks, Roxxi and ODB! The Doctor tosses Salinas over the ropes as The Beautiful People await the attack from the three babyfaces. The first to slide in was Traci, but she was pulled by the hair, away from Velvet and Love, by The Doctor. The Doctor tossed out Traci Brooks as ODB and Roxxi assaulted Velvet and Love. "All About Us" by TaTu drowned out the crowd's reactions and the screaming going on in the ring as a woman then came walking out with a microphone.**_

**Unknown Woman;**_CUT THE MUSIC! I SAID CUT THE MUSIC!_

_**The music died as ODB and Roxxi stopped their assault on Velvet Love Entertainment and flung their attention to the woman on the stage.**_

**Unknown Woman;**_You two. Yeah I'm talking to yous, baldy and the tranny. What do you think you are DOING?! Breathing the same AIR as The Beautiful People?! Velvet and Angelina told us about these disgusting specimens, but yous two are far more uglier than I could imagine in person. I thought yous looked bad on TV, but woah, I guess the TV drops about seventy pounds off the pair of you._

_**This unknown lady had distracted ODB and Roxxi long enough for Velvet Sky and Angelina Love to regain themselves. The Beautiful People then knocked over ODB and Roxxi, as this lady made her way into the ring. ODB was knocked out with Angelina and Velvet Sky's double team move; the Russian leg sweep (from Velvet) then the high mafia kick (by Love). The ladies threw poor ODB out to the outside as The Doctor grabbed a hold of Roxxi as the unknown woman retrieved a fallen mic. **_

**Unknown Woman;**_You see hun, I'm not an ordinary woman. You mess with The Beautiful People which means you mess with me. I am Mercedes Valentine, the newest member of The Beautiful People, and you, you bald twat, are about to suffer the Valentine's Massacre. _

_**The unknown woman, now known as Mercedes Valentine, dropped the mic. The Doctor released Roxxi as Mercedes delivered a high kick to the head of Roxxi, busting the side of her head open and sending her crashing down to the mat. "All About Us" by TaTu blasts over the arena as Velvet Sky, The Doctor, Mercedes Valentine and Angelina Love all raise their hands as iMPACT! goes to a commercial break.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Voices

OOC- Very short chapter. =\

**Chapter Four;**** Voices**

There were no words to describe how I felt when I came back from that segment on TNA iMPACT. Sure enough I have debuted on the national scene. And what made it so much sweeter I did it with Marc. It was just like we had always imagined. We wanted to make an impact and what better way than making that impact on iMPACT. As Marc, the knockouts, and I got to the back we all began to mingle and chat. I turned over to Marc and decided to piss him the hell off since I felt like it.

**Marcella;**_Marcy-pooo?_

**Marc;**_Yeessy-pooo _

**Marcella; **_You smell like poo._

Hehe. He was paranoid nutcase when it dealt with things like that. I knew I got him. So he flicked me in the ear and headed off to a locker room to take a shower. Lord knows what will happen with that child. I looked over to Velvet and Angelina who were whispering things to each other and giggling. I shuddered trying to not think about what those two could possibly discussing. I shrugged as I heard Shelly shouted for me to follow her. I followed her into the ladies' locker room. I looked around as some knockouts were there. I coughed as I waved slightly. So I grabbed my phone and walked out of the locker room. I giggled as I read some messages from friends who wished me luck on the first taping. As I was enjoying my time looking at the messages, I squealed when I saw a message. It was a message from TEDDYYY!! He had written me. I knew that he wanted me. Gosh! I squealed like a little piggy as I saw that he wrote, "Hey Marcella!"

As I was about to respond to Ted Dibiase, someone screamed hello to me. I snapped my head to look behind me. And there was this big disgusting brown haired oaf staring at me. I raised my eyebrow to find Franklin Edward Kazarian, more commonly known as Kaz. I was ready to barf.

**Kaz;**_ Hellooo babe!!!_

Was this man serious? Why had I been the one to be hit on by a gruesome she beast? He deserved to be permanently bagged. I rolled my eyes as I placed my cell phone in my pocket.

**Marcella; **_Listen, child, I'll make it this easy for you. Piss me off AGAIN, and I will BREAK you ARM! Buh bye!!_

I stormed off angry like a hippo. I couldn't believe that someone could be that filthy and disgusting. Thank goodness I ran into Melissa Anderson and Kia Stevens, or Raisha Saeed and Awesome Kong. A very freaked out Marc had arrived in the middle of the discussion about flinging people to China. They were actually very cool. But of course, all good things come to an end, and Marc yelled at me about naked men. Of course I would be the one to send disgusting filthy beings to him.


	6. Chapter 6 Frozen

**Chapter Five;**** Frozen**

Well, three months passed as Marc and I was causing an insane amount of trouble on iMPACT and even two pay-per-views. We were helping The Beautiful People win matches, pissing people off, bagging losers, and having run-ins with Jim Cornette. We were doing what we could to get out of wrestling the other wrestlers. It was pretty amazing to know that we were going to have our first match at Hard Justice, one of the biggest TNA pay-per-views. So we were going to be shown first in a backstage segment with our "old pal" Cornette and get ourselves into a whole lot of trouble. However, much like every pre show ritual, we were talking with our buddies Angelina Love and Velvet Sky. We were doing our usual silly nonsense since we were pretty much close friends. So of course, being my completely loser self, I was gushing about something Cena had done on television recently.

Marcella; Oooh Cenaaa...

Velvet; Enough of Mr John Cena, Marci!

Angelina; Aren't you two at all nervous about your debut match tonight?  
Like, I had this friend, wrestler of course; he debuted on some Indy show and broke both his legs and got hit through a table, permanently hurt his back. He got sent straight to the hospital, man, poor guy, he could never wrestle again.

I literally stopped daydreaming about Cena, Velvet looked across and Marc did too to Angelina. Why the heck did she have to something that silly. I gulped a bit as Marc spoke.

Marc; Way to boost our confidence Laura.

Angelina; What?

I rolled my eyes as those two were being silly people. However, all of our playing would have to be continued later, since we had like five minutes till we went on. Love and Sky left so we finished getting ready. Then there was a knock on our door, so Marc walked over to the door to open it. And it was Awesome Kong wearing a long red dress and a checkered hat. She danced in as Marc shut the door. Kia was a complete riot. I swear she was crazy, but who would say something to her.

Kong; Yo dawgs! Me and a few other homies are going shopping tomorrow, so I dropped by to tell yous that you are coming too! Laters!

Kia left so quickly neither of us got to say a word to her. Oh well, it should be fun. One of the producers then came to get us, telling us we need to get moving, because we're on now!

_**The scene faded from another Lauren interview to The Doctor and Mercedes Valentine, who are looking around the office of Jim Cornette. The Doctor picks up a photo frame, which inside holds a picture of Cornette and some family members. He shows Mercedes and the two burst out laughing, however, the door then slams open and in comes Mr Jim Cornette.**_

_**Jim Cornette; **__Doctor, PUT THAT DOWN!___

_**The Doctor smirks before dropping it onto the floor. He shrugs as Cornette glares and Mercedes chuckles.**_

_**Mercedes Valentine; **__Corn-bread, why did you want to see us? Our schedule is totally hefty and busy; we really don't have time for this, whatever this is.___

_**Mercedes folds her arms as Cornette leans up against his desk, he pushes up his glasses and glares at the pair.**_

_**Jim Cornette; **__I'm sick and tired of the two of you running your mouths and interfering in other people's matches AND trying to outsmart ME!___

_**The Doctor; **__It wouldn't be hard to outsmart a useless pig like you.  
__**  
Jim Cornette; **__WATCH your damn mouth! Now I'm SICK of you both, it's been three months since the pair of you horrible idiots shown up here in TNA and it's about time you took part in a wrestling match, IN the ring! And Mercedes, don't give me the pathetic excuse that you broke your neck, you used that to get out of the summer bikini battle royal last week.___

_**Mercedes Valentine; **__Yeah well Corn-bread, it was like a false alarm, plus, those dirty biatches have head lice and my beautiful hair costs more than your life Corny. So no, you can't be putting me or The Doctor in ANY kind of match tonight!___

_**Jim Cornette; **__Oh and why is that Mercedes? What did you break this time? Maybe it was a nail?___

_**Mercedes Valentine; **__No need to be sarcastic you geekfaced tramp. My arm is broken okay, I'm in so much pain and Doc over here needs to aid it better.___

_**The Doctor nods as Mercedes fakes a sad face. Cornette shoves Mercedes arm. She glares at him.**_

_**Mercedes Valentine; **__WHAT are you doing?___

_**Jim Cornette; **__Oh, that's very broken, you probably want to get that checked out by a REAL doctor.___

_**The Doctor glares at Cornette as Mercedes fakes to cry. She clenches her arm in "pain". Cornette slams his hand down on his desk, which gets both heels attention. They both look up at Jim, who is irate beyond belief.**_

_**Jim Cornette; **__RIIIIIIIIGHT! ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE! YOU two WILL wrestle tonight otherwise you will be FIRED and sent THROUGH the floor by an Abyss Black Hole SLAM!___

_**Mercedes Valentine; **__Whatever Corn-bread--___

_**The Doctor; **__--Get over yourself Cornette, you drama queen. Never in a million years would neither of us step foot inside the ring with that smelly hobo, Abyss. You know what Cornette? The man's probably__carries more diseases than your MOTHER!  
__**  
Cornette slaps The Doctor so hard in the face, he falls back into the wall. Doc clutches his face as Mercedes gets up in Cornette's face.**_

_**Mercedes Valentine; **__OH look, ANOTHER scandal from good ol' Corn-bread. What's the matter with you? You're always slapping wrestlers that are better than YOU!___

_**Jim Cornette;**__ RIGHT! Shut your damn mouth you slut and listen up! You two will get in that ring tonight and face off against Traci Brooks--___

_**The Doctor; **__--that's the bitch who you're sleeping with, right?___

_**Jim Cornette; **__AND her tag team partner….ABYSS!___

_**The Doctor and Mercedes look slightly shocked, and scared. However they laugh Cornette off.**_

_**Mercedes Valentine; **__Corn-bread, you've just kissed goodbye two of TNA's stars.___

_**Jim Cornette; **__Oh finally, you two are leaving?___

_**Mercedes Valentine; **__No loser, Abyss and Brooks. Me and Doc are gonna put them both on the injured list….PERMANENTLY!___

_**The Doctor and Mercedes Valentine both leave as Jim Cornette looks around, not knowing what to do…**_

_**It wasn't long until the brother and sister duo were due for their debut match. The crowd was going crazy as the unlikely tag partners of Abyss and Traci Brooks were in the ring. However "All About Us" by TATU played on the PA system as David Penzer was heard.**_

_**David Penzer; **__…..and their opponents making their TNA debut match…Mercedes Valentine and The Doctor… THE ROYALS!!!_

_**Mercedes and The Doctor are seen at the top of the tunnel as smoke clears. The Doctor holds his signature clipboard as Mercedes had her own brown paper bag. They strutted down the ramp yelling at the crowd. The crowd hurled abuses back to sibling duo. As the evil duo entered the ring cautiously, Mercedes yelled for Traci to get "her skanky ass" in the ring. So Mercedes and Traci were jawjacking in the middle of the six sided ring. Valentine went to slap the veteran, Traci Brooks, but Brooks blocked it and delivered her own slap. With that Mercedes cowered in the ropes holding her jaw. Mercedes yelled for Traci to back up and Valentine racked her in the eyes. So Miss Valentine took a simple bow as The Doctor cheered his older sister. Mercedes gave Traci a series of clubbing blows to the back. Valentine took the opportunity to choke Traci; however, the referee admonished 'Cedes. The Doc egged his sister on as she kicked at Traci. Mercedes went for a sloppy pin and Traci kicked out at one. So 'Cedes pulls a fat fit. Mercedes then grabs Traci by the hair and hits a neckbreaker using the hair. Valentine tags out to her brother. The Doctor smirks as he tells everyone the match is over and that he got her. The Doctor went to grab Traci's leg, but Traci kicked him right in the forehead. The Doctor went down, and Traci made a much needed tag to Abyss. Abyss came raging into the ring as the Doctor crawled back into his own corner. He tagged in his sister. However, she tagged him back in. So they were tagging each other in several times, until the referee forces Mercedes into the ring. She gulps as Abyss gives out this ear shattering scream. He eventually backs the Italian Biatch into a corner. However, Mercedes lets out a defiant scream and tells him to back out of her gorgeous face. He went to clothesline Mercedes but she escapes through his legs. She points to her head signaling that she is oh so smarter than Abyss. Unfortunately, he grabs Valentine's leg and pulls her towards him. Abyss went for the Black Hole Slam, but Mercedes messes up his disgusting mask. She randomly gave this screech about a WWE superstar, John Cena, asking for his whereabouts. Abyss looked more enraged as he grabs Mercedes by the hair. The Doctor entered the ring and smacked Abyss in the back of the head, so Abyss would let go of his older sister. The plan worked out and Mercedes crawled rather quickly to her brother and tagged him in. The Doc ran into the ring and received a clothesline by Abyss. However, The Doctor got up and slapped the taste out of Abyss' mouth. Doc then hit a dropkick on a stun Abyss. However, offense on Abyss was short lived. As The Doctor was going to drive his knee into Abyss' head, he missed. Surprisingly, Mercedes patted her brother through the ropes to see if he was okay and that earned her the right to be the legal person on her team. She screamed and shrieked as Abyss grabbed her by the hair and pulled through the ropes. Mercedes unexpectedly tapped out screaming to leave her precious hair alone. The referee rang the bell and declared Abyss and Traci the winners. However, The Royals were not pleased at all. Mercedes had a few choice words with the referee before she actually punched him in the face. The Doctor had his clipboard when Traci launched herself into him. Unfortunately for her, she tasted the clipboard which snapped in half over the Canadian's face. Abyss grabbed Mercedes hair, after she knocked the ref out and lifted her up over his shoulders, but Awesome Kong came running down the ramp, followed by the sinister Syrian, Raisha Saeed. 'Cedes kicked her way off of Abyss as Kong entered the ring and got up in the face of Abyss. Saeed entered and came between the two, slapping Abyss. Abyss raised his fist, ready to hit the Syrian Princess, but Kong intervened and clotheslined Abyss to the mat. She then lifted him up and sent him back down with an Awesomebomb. The Royals shove Traci's lifeless carcass into the ring before Mercedes grabbed one of the paper bags out of her back pocket and shoved it over Traci's head. She then passed one to The Doctor, who placed one over Abyss' head. The Doctor raises one of Kong's arms as Mercedes raises the other, as Raisha Saeed pulls a mic out of her dress.**_

_**Raisha Saeed; **__STUPID PATHETIC MORONS!___

_**The Doctor smirks as he gets the microphone off of Raisha.**_

_**The Doctor; **__Traci, Abyss, if you two actually make it to iMPACT! this coming Thursday, you'd best watch every single step you make, look behind every door and around every corner, because Awesome Kong might just be there, ready to pounce on you, or Raisha Saeed might pop up and blind you with her Syrian sand! You see losers, now we have Kong and Saeed on our side, we are probably..no wait, we ARE the most DOMINANT, intimidating faction in this history of wrestling.___

_**The Doctor then hands a smug Mercedes Valentine the microphone.**_

_**Mercedes Valentine; **__Of course we are Doc. There's you, the most talented evil doctor out there, there's The Beautiful People, their good looks put everyone to shame. Then there's Saeed, the wisest and most conning of them all, oh, then there's me of course, the fiercest Italian Biatch with one hell of an attitude. And now, now we have Awesome Kong, the monster knockout, you people seen how she crushed that "UGLIEEEEE" reject Abyss, she's the most powerful force in TNA. So take note Gail, Taylor, ODB, Roxxi and the rest of you wenches back there, next time you want to mess with royalty, don't, unless you want to be Awesomebombed back to the grotty little hole you came out from. Holler!___

_**The Royals high five and mouth 'HOLLER!' as "All About Us" by Tatu hits the arena, and the foursome leave the ring, as the scene fades to a quick commercial break.**_

That was so frickin' cool. I had this huge smile on my face but dammit Kia was absolutely glowing. She glomped Melissa, Marc, and myself. She was happy for us and well we were happy for us as well. Suddenly, Kia went crazy with excitement.

**Kong; **_Awwh homies that performance was off the CHAIIIIN!!!! OH, remember shopppiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing tomorrow homies! LATER!_

With that Kia ran off as she took Melissa by the hand. Mel was flinged behind Kia. Poor Melissa. So Marc looked over to me and we exchanged these happy go lucky grins. So we happily danced around like complete spastic children till Marc decided to be a freak.

**Marc; **_I think we pulled that off, don't you Ms Valentine?_

So we busted out in laughter for no apparent reason. However, that was soon interrupted by our buddies "The Beautiful People." They ran over grinning like Cheshire Cat. Ang and Jamie glomped us as they were congratulating us. After several minutes of talking about ugly people, bimbos, and manjaws, and of course make up and other girly stuff. We waved and went on our merry way since the Beautiful People had their own "business" to deal with ODB and Gail Kim in the ring. We walked into our lockerroom and to get our bags, but we were greeted by Ted Dibiase Jr. and Taryn Terrel. We all hugged like it was a big high school reunion, since we hadn't spoken to them regularly due to all our busy wrestling schedules. Marc had told us that he wanted to get his bags ready, so I entertained our WWE buddies.

**Marcella; **_It's great that you guys came to see us._

**Taryn;**_ Of course silly, we came to see your first match. Goodness, what kind of friends would we be!!_

Taryn proceeded to look around the place. Eventually she left to see if Marc needed any help packing back up. I shuffled my feet as Ted looked around. I let out a cough, and he spoke.

**Ted; **_ Er, I heard that you were renting a filthy place…_

**Marcella; **_Yeah, it's pretty disgusting. It's only for a few days at a time. So I guess it's okay._

Ted scratched the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders.

**Ted;**_ You guys could stay with me. It's just me in my house. My brothers haven't been around in months..so I could use some company._

**Marcella; **_Really?! You would do that?! Awesome, we will stay there!_

I threw myself on Ted giving him a great big ol' hug just as Taryn and Marc walked in. Marc looked completely confused as Taryn giggled happily. Dibiase broke away from me as we awkwardly looked around. Marc tapped his foot.

**Marc; **_What were we screaming "joyfully" about, Marci? Was it ANOTHER cockroach from that flid of place we have? _

**Marcella; **_No silly, we are staying at TEDDYY'S!!!!!!!!_

Marc nearly dropped all his bags on everyone's feet from the excitement. Of course, he was happy that we will be out of the dump. However, he was completely confused at how I was going to act around Ted's house. Since, well, every time I was around Ted, I would be handicapped. Marc, of course, grabbed me to go look at something in my bag. He lectured me about acting like a normal human being. I agreed knowing full well I was not going to listen to this Brit. We walked back out and went out to eat with our WWE buddies.


	7. Chapter 7Let Me Borrow that Top

**Chapter Six;**** Let Me Borrow that Top**

Urgh, this morning was a complete disaster, I got this completely comfy bed and wonderful looking room to sleep in. But, oh, but, Marc had to sleep in Ted's room. I was completely livid, of course Ted didn't notice, but Marc did as I slammed him with my bag. Well after, I got ready and accidentally broke Ted's exercise bicycle. So I went to make me some eggs since I needed my energy to go shopping with Kia, Marc, and "homies". Just as I was eating my eggs while resting on the sofa, Marc came in with a bright smile on his face, until he saw the eggs. He pulled this disgusted face as I growled at him and even stuck out my tongue.

**Marcella; **_How come YOU get to sleep in Teddy's bed?!_

He thought he was funny as he walked over to me. He fluttered his eyelids as I almost smashed the eggs into him.

**Marc;**_ It was simply magical!_

**Marcella;**_ Oi you twat! That was my fucking magic! Do you want to be DEPORTED back to that dirty cockroach place?_

We both laughed and he flicked my face. He went over to the window to find Kia there in her car. I washed my plate quickly as I heard Kia scream.

**Kong;**_ YO HOMIES! Get them asses crackin' it's time go GO GO GO!_

I picked up my bag as Marc let out a screech.

**Marc; **_WHAT?! I haven't EATEN ANY--_

The next thing I knew I saw a flying bagel as I walked down the path and got into the passenger seat. Marc locked up the house and flinged the bagel on the floor. Marc got into the car and Kong passed him another bagel and bellowed.

**Kong; **_Homie eat 'dis NOW!_

Marc looked like he was going to cry as he took a bite of the bagel. Kong smacked the gas and we drove down the street like mad people. Well, we got to the mall in record time; I believe we got there in like ten minutes. Kia was a mad lady when it came to shopping. We were dragged around a lingerie store, since Kia said that we had to pick some things up. I don't know what she was on, but I wasn't going to argue with her. As we were shopping, Marc accidentally toppled several mannequins. Thank goodness, no one saw that, or maybe they did and didn't want to get on Kong's bad side. Because, well, Kong broke out with a dance congratulating Marc on being "hood". Kia then found a leopard print thong and placed it on her head and did the Soulja Boy dance everywhere. After her little dance routine and her flinging me into the dance, she bought some things and shoved the bag in my hand.

**Kong; **_Homegirlie, ya gonna be need dis poppin' lingerie and stuff. YA should change into something sexyyy as Kia gots ya a surprise!! Yo Marc, let's get GET GET to bed shoppin'!!_

Before, Marc or I could have said anything; Kia grabbed us by the arms and dragged us to a store to get a bed. We went on for about two hours trying to find Marc the perfect bed. All the beds were disgusting, lumpy, or ugly. Marc finally found something that was to his liking, but Kia said it was WAY too small. She found a huge king size bed, and told us this was good.

**Kong; ** _Yo, get dis bed!_

**Marcella; **_ Kia, that's fucking huge…_

**Marc; **_ -- and expensive…_

**Kong; **_Ted did give ya the card to get a bad bed.. this is IT!_

Kia took the credit card from my hand and bought the fucking huge bed. Oh goodness, Ted won't like this one bit. Erm, I guess he will have to talk to Kia about it. Marc was squawking around for a bit since he thought we would be out back in the cockroach place. Kia came back with a huge smile on her face. She had at least talked down the price of the bed by one hundred dollars. Thank god! However, she hadn't told us the final price and she ordered us to get some lunch. We had our lunch and got numerous more bags full of clothes and useless things. We were talking about useless nonsense as a herd of people ran towards us. They were crowding around asking for autographs and pictures. We happily sign and took pictures until my cell phone rang. It was the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling headquarters. After ten minutes of saying yes and that I understood, the call ended. There were only a few fans around us.

**Marc; **_What happened, Marci?_

**Marcella; **_No one really liked my whole "WHERE IS CENA WHEN YOU NEED HIM?"_

Kia busted out in laughter as Marc pointed behind me. I was still babbling about it not being my fault. I shrugged my shoulders letting go of the bag of stuff Kia bought me. I finally realized what was going on when I turned into the rock hard body behind me.

**Marcella; **_Who put a statue behin--.. SHIT!_

Oh, guess who was behind me. One guess. JOHN FREAKING CENA! It seemed to be that we had ruined his fan meet and greet. He let out a chuckle as I was ready to faint.

**John Cena; **_I'm right here. Haha. I was wonderin' when I was gonna met ya two and of course you too, Awesome Kong._

**Kia; **_ Yo, homie, call me Kia or Kiazzle!_

Kia threw her arms around Cena for a hug, and then pushed me to wake up. She then slapped Marc on the arm.

**Marc; **_Kiazzle?_

**Kong; **_ 'Sup dawg?_

**Marcella; **_John Cena?_

**John Cena; **_ Yeah, that's me, Marcella. Ted's talked about ya. Lemme help ya with your bag._

John bent down and started to fling the bras and thongs into the bag. He seemed a little giddy and embarrassed. While, I was just in shock at what Kia had bought me. Marc and Kia busted out in complete laughter. I was turning redder and redder by the moment. It seemed like it was never going to end. But, it got worse. There was a butt-o-matic on the floor. Cena busted out in laughter.

**John Cena; **_ I don't think ya need that butt-o-matic. You have a …nice ass…_

**Marcella; **_Egggsss!_

Kia pulled Marc along into a dance as she pushed me again.

**Kia; **_Haha, Homegirlie says that ya ass is fine all da time._

Kia nudged me yet again as an old lady walked over. The old lady turned up her nose and shook her head.

**Old Woman; **_Children today are SO VULGAR and TRASHY!_

Oh goodness. Kia turned her attentions to the elderly lady and yelled at her.

**Kong; **_ You ain't gangsta. Move OUT our face or Kong gonna BREAK ya face! Ya heard?!_

The elderly lady then made a sprint away from us. I shook my head like a dog, as John handed me the bag.

**Marcella; **_Thank you John Cena._

**John Cena; **_Don't mention it…_

**Marc; **_Oh she will… fucking nine hundred times a day. You are all she fucking talks about._

John let out a small chuckle as he looked over to Marc. I grasped and shouted no. Now where did this look familiar?!

**Marcella; **_Shut up, mamii._

I spoke vehemently as I threw my bag into Marc's gut. Marc panted and shoved me into the arms of John. Cena immediately caught me in his arms. Oh gosh. I looked up and saw a grinning, but confused John Cena. Oh, this could not be good at all. As bad as it sounded, Teddy wasn't a thought in my head. How could I forget about Ted? Well, I had. I was too focused with Cena. Kia snapped her fingers and bellowed something.

**Kia;**_ OHHH, Ima call Melizzle, and start plannin' 'em a gangsta weddin'_

Of course, I was still in a trance and Cena still hadn't let me go. Thankfully, Marc yanked me by the back of the shirt. Kia was screaming down her cell phone to several of the girls. I still had this odd look on my face as Cena was still grinning. Marc coughed.

**Marc;**_ Uh, we have to GO. MARCI, we have a … PHOTOSHOOT._

I looked at him in confusion.

**Marcella; **_ Huh? What photo shoot?_

**Marc;**_ The …uh…Christmas Lingerie Easter Bunny Bimbo Brawl… Let's go! Bye Cena._

Marc grabbed my bags along with my arm to pull me away. Kia was ahead of us. I turned to wave at Cena who waved back.

**Marcella;**_ Bye bye John!! Hope to see you real soon._

Marc yanked my arm harder and dragged me further away from Cena. I heard John saying goodbye and that he also hoped to see me… erm us soon. Oh, goodness, I was in a good mood the rest of the day, even when Teddy was shocked when he arrived home. I was skipping around completely in this trance for the rest of the day. Well, that was until I realized I just might have a problem. But, pssht, it's not like I would see Cena any time soon.


	8. Chapter 8 All About Us

OOC- This is the last of the already written chapters of the story. It will probably be a while till I get the next chapter up. Forgive me ahead of time. Again, comments are always welcomed. Thoughts or ideas to better the story are always always welcome.

_**CHAPTER 7; "All About Us"**_

_**  
**_Well, it was the day after our fun filled trip shopping with Kia. I was with Kia who was embarrassing me by telling Melissa and Angelina all about what happened with John Cena. I was blushing and acting ridiculous as we ran over to Marc and Jamie just as the entrance song and smoke began to pour.

_**  
"All About Us" blasted over the arena as The Doctor emerged from the smokey tunnel first, followed by his cronies, Angelina Love, Velvet Sky, Awesome Kong, Raisha Saeed and his evil sibling, Mercedes Valentine. He smirked and looked around as he led the pack down the ramp.**_

_**David Penzer; **__The following contest is scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first, being accompanied by The Beautiful People, Awesome Kong, Raisha Saeed and 'The Italian Bitch' Mercedes Valentine, from The Surgery, please welcome, The Doctor!___

_**The six TNA stars headed up into the ring as the music faded off. The Doctor pulled on the ropes, stretching, as the Knockouts stepped out of the ring. He cracked his fingers, but as he did this, Cornette walked out from the tunnel laughing. He raised a mic to his hand as The Doctor looked down at his friends, furious.**_

_**Jim Cornette; **__Right, right. Doctor, I understand you thought you'd be going one on one tonight against tonight against Chris Sabin, however, I've changed my mind. But first before I tell you this contest, Angelina, Raisha, Kong, Mercedes and Velvet Sky, if you could please leave ringside, as during this contest EVERYONE shall be banned from ringside, and if any of you come back down here while the match is still going, you all will be FIRED! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!___

_**The Doctor and the Knockouts threw a fit, but the Knockouts soon headed off, not wanting to risk their job. They walked through the opposite tunnel as Cornette laughs to himself and the crowd cheer. The Doctor begins to yell abuse at Cornette, but Cornette shakes his finger and smirks.**_

_**Jim Cornette; **__You see Doc, because you like to be surrounded by the Knockouts so much, I'm going to place you in a special contest. You will be going up against ODB.___

_**The Doctor breaks down laughing, but Cornette brings the mic back up.**_

_**Jim Cornette; **__Roxii.___

_**The Doctor pretends to wipe tears of laughter away from his eyes as he laughs Cornette off once again, but Cornette isn't finished.**_

_**Jim Cornette; **__Gail Kim.___

_**The Doctor begins to look around now at the noisy crowd, but shrugs Cornette off.**_

_**Jim Cornette; **__Traci Brooks.___

_**The Doctor begins to look a little more irked now.**_

_**Jim Cornette; **__..and the Knockouts Champion, Taylor Wilde, in a FIVE on one handicap match!___

_**The crowd go nuts as a remix of "Spirit" by Dave Oliver blares over the arena as Cornette walks into the tunnel as Gail Kim, Traci Brooks, Taylor Wilde, Roxxi and ODB all flood out. The five individually pose at the top of the ramp before running down the ramp.**_

_**David Penzer; **__and his opponents, ODB, Roxxi, Gail Kim, Traci Brooks and the current TNA Knockouts Champion, Taylor Wilde!___

_**The five babyface Knockouts enter the ring, The Doctor quickly slides out of the six sided ring as the five Knockouts taunt him from in the ring. The music stops and the bell rings, sounding the start of the match. The Doctor turns his back, shouting at the crowd but is dropkicked chest first into the steel rails by Gail Kim. She then Irish whips him to the apron, where he hits his back and falls Gail then walks over to him, but he grabs her shorts and slams her face off of the apron. He then gets up and rolls her into the ring and goes straight for a cover; only to get a one count. The Doctor picks Gail up and throws her across the ring by her hair. He then smirks and jumps up onto one of the turnbuckles, taunting the crowd. He is unaware that Gail had got to her feet and tagged in Traci. Traci runs over and pulls Doc off the turnbuckle by his jeans. He falls on his back and Traci goes for a cover. 1, 2, kickout! Traci then grabs the right foot of Doc and kicks the inside of it, however, he soon kicks her off of him and hits her in the gut. Traci bends over holding her gut, The Doctor then knees her in the face, knocking her down to the mat. He then grabs ahold of her hair and lifts Traci up and slams her straight back down. The crowd booed as he picked up Traci smirking. He hit her with a scoop slam and stood above her with his arms spread, shouting "I'm the best". However, Traci grabbed his jeans and pulled on them, making them fall to his ankles. She gets up and kicks the back of his leg, making him fall to the floor. She then runs over and tags in Taylor Wilde, who flies in and knocks Doc out of the ring with a headscissors. He regains his posture and pulls up his jeans. Taylor then threw herself over the top rope but The Doctor catches her in mid-flight, and rams her body against one of the turnbuckles, before shoving her back into the ring under the bottom rope. He then slides back into the ring and places his foot on the bottom rope before jumping and sending his knee into Taylor's gut. The Doctor laughs and picks up Taylor. He raises her over his head, ready to give her The Vaccination, however, ODB runs into the ring and grabs ahold of Doc's crotch. The Doc gets freaked out as Taylor escapes the hold and falls backward, bringing Doc with her, rolling him up into an odd pin. 1, 2, kickout! The Doctor rolls backward and shoves Taylor Wilde, who falls on her behind in her teams corner. ODB then tags herself in and runs to Doc, however, he holds out his hand and yells "STOP BEAST!". ODB stops and looks at him like a freak as he pulls out some yellow rubber gloves out of his back pocket and places them on his hands, he yells at the ref saying "SHE'S DIRTY!", but he gets slapped in the face by ODB. She then keeps sending elbows to his face until he fell into one of the corners, all was heard was a huge "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" from ODB as she took a long gulp out of her flask. She ran upto the turnbuckle and sent The Doctor flying with a monkey flip. A disorientated Doctor then got to his knees, before being hit with a running dropkick to the chest, by ODB. She then picked him up by the head and lifted him up. She then delivered her signature running powerslam to him and went for the cover. 1, 2, 3! The bell rings as a remix of "Don't Even Lie" by David Oliver blares over the arena as the five babyface Knockouts regroup in the middle of the six sided ring, holding up each others arms in victory before shoving The Doctor out of the ring.**_

_**David Penzer; **__Here are your winners, Roxxi, Traci Brooks, Gail Kim, Knockouts Champion Taylor Wilde and ODB!___

_**However, their little celebration was short lived as Mercedes Valentine stormed out from one of the tunnels yelling down a microphone. She had a book in her hand as the music slowly faded.**_

_**Mercedes Valentine; **__Girls you see what this is in my hand? It's the TNA Rulebook, you FIVE are about to take NOTE of it! Raisha, it's time to UNLEASH the MONSTER! ___

_**The five Knockouts in the ring all shout at Mercedes but unbeknownst to them, Awesome Kong and Raisha Saeed enter the iMPACT! Zone from the opposite tunnel. They breathe heavily as they make their way down. The Beautiful People then hop out from opposite sides of the crowd and jump into the ring. They take down Roxxi and Traci Brooks as Kong slams Taylor Wilde and ODB. Raisha Saeed then throws Syrian sand into the eyes of Gail Kim, stunning her. Kong grabs the throats of both ODB and Taylor and drags them over to the end of the ring, chokeslamming BOTH out to the floor outside. Love and Sky then Irish whip Roxxi and Traci into one another, before tossing them both out of the ring. By now, Mercedes is in the ring. She slams the TNA rule book into the face of Gail Kim, knocking her to the floor. Raisha then slaps Gail out of the ring as Mercedes helps The Doctor into the ring. Traci and Roxxi got themselves up and helped the other three Knockouts. They made their way up the ramp as Mercedes threw the book down at them. The six heels smirked as "All About Us" hit the arena as the scene fades to black.**_

Well, we got to the backstage area. Oops, Gail didn't look too keen. So I just ignored that silly girl to talk to Kia, Roxxi, Traci, Taylor, and ODB. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Gail gave Marc an evil look and shoulder barged him. I rolled my eyes as I whispered to the ladies.

Marcella; Seriously, she needs to stop being petty.

Kia; Yo 'Celly, ya want Kiazzle to go for the kill..

Marcella; Kia!

ODB; OHHH YEAHHHH! We gonna have yourselves a bar fight!

I shook my head as we all joined Marc, Angelina, Talia and Melissa.

Angelina; Okay attitude alert.

Marc; What's wrong with her?

Melissa; We wish we knew, she's always like it with us back here.

Marc; Maybe I should go see what's up with her?

Velvet; I wouldn't bother if I were you; she'll only flip you off.

Goodness there had to always be some sort of problem. Whatever! Gail was just being a cranky pant. So we finished up our taping and Marc, Kia, and I went to get some milkshakes. Of course, Kia was dancing and singing that her MILKSHAKE brings all the boys to the yard. Haha!


End file.
